tsurunefandomcom-20200213-history
Daigo Sase
is a third-year student at Kirisaki High School and the vice-president of its kyudo club. Appearance Daigo is noted to look the refreshing athlete type, and seems to be considered good-looking by the girls in the club. He is a tall young man with short, straight brown hair and blue eyes. Personality Daigo seems like the typical refreshing athlete, but he is also a huge idol fan and would talk on and on about his favorite idols. This made his fellow club members call him "disappointingly handsome," something he does not care about at all. He is a carefree person who does whatever he likes, such as stealing Senichi's food, and doesn't worry about things too much, such as not hitting in practice. History Story Kirisaki High School Prefectural Tournament Selections Daigo finished the selections with ten hits, a kaichu. This lands him in the top seven who will be taking part in the Prefectural Tournament. Daigo, along with the kyudo club head Hiroki Motomura, invites the other chosen members to dinner at a restaurant, but only the first year students Shuu Fujiwara, Senichi Sugawara, and Manji Sugawara accept. Sase steals some food from Senichi's ordered dish, causing him to protest. Senichi complains to Hiroki, who lightly tells him off for being impolite and grabbing food with his hands. Senichi asks if "Noririn," an idol, wouldn't hate him for taking food without permission, causing him to passionately declare that Noririn will forgive him for it, for she is a god. As Daigo goes off into his own world, everyone else around him get distant looks in their eyes. Daigo continues on by warning the twins about their fast shooting, since the people going after them won't be able to keep up with them if they go too quickly. He guesses that their Sensei will decide the shooting order from now on, but that Kabashima would not be happy if he had to shoot after them. The twins claim that they can't hit without shooting quickly, but Daigo tells them that their bad habit is a step short of ''hayake, ''and asks if they were the types whose difference between their good and bad conditions were obvious. The twins retort that he should not be one to talk, since he hits perfectly in competitions but misses a lot during practice. He tells them that it is bad to not hit in practice. For some reason, Daigo hits frequently in tournaments but not in practice, and this is why when their advisor said they did not need unlucky people, he actually meant that they did need lucky people, referring to Daigo.Tsurune Volume 1, Chapter 3 Prefectural Tournament Preliminaries Daigo arrives at the tournament venue with the rest of the Kirisaki team. The twins and eventually Shuu head off by themselves to go talk to Kazemai, and he and Hiroki call them back, waving at them with idol clear file folders. For the team competition on the second day, Daigo is the fourth archer. He ends the competition with a total of seven hits. The Kirisaki team thus takes first place. Tsurune Volume 1, Chapter 4 Prefectural Tournament Finals Right before their final match against Kazemai, Motomura gives the Kirisaki team a speech in their waiting room. He tells that this will be the last high school Prefecturals for him and Sase. Sase takes over for him, saying that as the starting lineup, they are burdened with the pressure of hitting as well as the feelings of their fellow members who weren't chosen. He declares that Kirisaki is strong not because it is a powerhouse school, but because they are there. The five members bump fists. During the competition, Sase is the fourth archer and lands all of his shots, but his team ends up losing. Tsurune Volume 1, Chapter 6 Relationships Hiroki Motomura Daigo has known Hiroki since the first year of middle school, and they are also roommates. Even though their personalities are completely different, they are inseparably close friends. Skills Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kirisaki High School Category:Kirisaki High School Kyudo Club Category:Third Year